Rektor Figgins
Principal Figgins war 19 Jahre lang der Schuldirektor der William McKinley High School. In der fünften Staffel wird er jedoch durch Sue Sylvester ersetzt und ist seitdem der Hausmeister der McKinley. Nachdem Sue ihm allerdings das Gehalt gekürzt hat, hat er einen Nebenjob als Kellner im Lima Bean angenommen. Er wird von Iqbal Theba dargestellt. Biografie Mr. Figgins ist der Direktor der William McKinley High School. Er ist außerdem dafür zuständig, das Schulbudget einzuteilen. Am Anfang ist er von Wills Idee, den Glee Club zu übernehmen, nachdem Sandy Ryerson gefeuert wurde, nicht begeistert und will ihn davon abbringen. Doch Will hält an seinem Vorhaben fest und Figgins erlaubt ihm, den Club zu übernehmen, wenn er selbst dafür bezahlt und nur die Kostüme und Requisiten verwendet, die vorhanden sind, außerdem muss er mit seiner Gruppe die Regionals gewinnen, ansonsten wird der Club gestrichen. 'Staffel Eins' thumb|left|Figgins erklärt Will die BedingungenSeinen ersten Auftritt hat Figgins in der Folge Ouvertüre. Als der Leiter des Glee Clubs gefeuert wird, meldet sich Will Schuester dafür, den Club zu übernehmen. Figgins verlangt von Will, sechzig Dollar pro Monat zu zahlen, andernfalls könne er den Glee Club nicht übernehmen. Wenn es Will gelingen sollte, den Glee Club wieder so populär zu machen, wie er einst war, wird er ihm alles Geld zur Verfügung stellen, das er braucht. Bis dahin soll er selbst dafür aufkommen und nur Kostüme verwenden, die sie selbst an der Schule haben. Will wird nachher zum Direktor gerufen, da dieser nicht gerade erfreut darüber ist, dass Will bisher nur so wenig Leute für den Glee Club hat, woraufhin es Will gelingt ihn zu überzeugen, ihn weitermachen zu lassen – das jedoch nur unter der Vorraussetzung, dass Will gratis Nachhilfe gibt, um die Kosten abzudecken. thumb|Figgins gibt Will die ListeIn Jenseits von Gut und Sue sitzen Finn und Rachel beim Direktor. Die beiden haben Flyer entworfen, um für den Glee Club zu werben. Diese haben sie mit einem Kopierer vervielfältigt, den sie nicht benutzen dürfen, weil dieser durch Spendengelder der Cheerios finanziert werde. Sue hat die beiden erwischt und will ordentliche Strafen haben. Will schlägt vor, dass sie den Betrag für die 17 Kopien einfach bezahlen. Figgins ist damit zufrieden. Als die New Directions bei der Schulversammlung Push It singen, muss Will zu Figgins. Er sitzt mit Sue bei ihm. Es gab einige Beschwerden von den Eltern, dass eine solch offensive Darstellung von Sex in der Schule gezeigt wurde. Rektor Figgins ist sauer und Sue schlägt vor, dass Will kündigen sollte. Der Direktor findet das aber nicht gut. Er habe lange nicht mehr eine solche Begeisterung gesehen und findet, dass die Schüler wirklich gut seien. Er hat eine Liste mit Liedern erstellt, die der Club singen darf. Für neue Kostüme wird der Trockner für Sue gekürzt, was diese sehr wütend macht. thumb|left|Figgins sagt Will, dass er 300 $ für die Jahrbuchseite brauchtIn Wer ist im Bilde? will Mr. Schuester den Glee Club ins Jahrbuch bringen. Bei seinem Gespräch mit Figgins wird ihm jedoch bewusst, dass er mindestens 300 Dollar aufbringen muss, wenn er den Glee-Club im Jahrbuch haben will, weil dafür Werbefläche gestrichen würde. Später bekommen die New Directions Matratzen geschenkt, als Dankeschön, weil sie in einer Werbung vom Matratzen-Land dabei waren. Jedoch benutzt Will eine Matratze, sodass nicht alle zurückgebracht werden können, da Will seine benutzt hat, nimmt er die Konsequenzen auf sich auf und fährt nicht mit zu den Sectionals und verlässt vorübergehend den Glee Club. In Alles steht auf dem Spiel versucht Sue wieder den Glee Club zu zerstören, in dem sie die Setliste an die gegnerischen Schulen weitergibt und deswegen wird sie von Figgins suspendiert und Will wieder als einziger Leiter vom Glee Club eingestellt. In Viel Theater! stellt sich heraus, dass er denkt, dass Tina ein Vampir sei (er glaubt das Vampire existieren), weil sie einen Gothik-Style hat. Somit veranlasst er, dass sie einen neuen Style finden soll. Später in der Folge gibt Tina sich als Vampir aus und bedroht ihn. thumb|Figgins zieht Finn und Puck zur RechenschaftIm Takt der Angst sind Finn und Puck bei ihm im Büro, weil die beiden die Reifen an den Autos von Vocal Adrenaline beschädigt haben. Shelby möchte, dass die beiden eine gerechte Strafe erhalten. Die meinten, dass sie den Schaden ersetzen und sich nun Arbeit suchen werden. Er macht ihr noch Kompliment zum Aussehen und ihrer Haltung. In Triumph oder Trauer? legt sich Emma in der Schule mit Figgins an, da sie nicht glauben kann, dass er den Glee Club einfach schließen will. 'Staffel Zwei' In Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten ist er in seinem Büro und stellt Will und Sue den neuen Coach des Football-Teams vor: Shannon Beiste. Er verteidigt Beiste, als Will und Sue sich darüber beschweren, dass ihre Budgets wegen des Football-Teams gekürzt werden sollen. thumb|left|Figgins wird angenossenIn Ersatzspieler wird er krank durch Sue's Intrigen und Sue übernimmt den Platz als Rektorin. Als Erstes veranlasst Sue das Junkfood aus dem Mittagessen der Schüler zu entfernen und heuert die Schulbehörde an Figgins zu feuern und so wird Sue Vollzeit Direktorin. Allerdings tritt Sue in Amor muss verrückt sein zurück, da sie sich mit der Aufhebung von Dave Karofskys Ausweisung nicht einverstanden geben kann, so kann Figgins auf seinen alten Posten zurückkehren. In Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat ist er im Lehrerzimmer, als die New Directions für die Lehrer Welcome Christmas singen. Die New Directions wollen Geld für obdachlose Kinder sammeln und Figgins steht auf, um etwas Geld zu spenden. In Dicht ist Pflicht schaut er die Performance der New Directions an, weil er sie anheuert gegen die Alkohol-Aktionswoche. Sie haben den Song Tik Tok gewählt, während des Song muss sich Brittany übergeben und so landen sie alle zusammen beim Rektor im Büro. Er gratuliert den New Directions für das "Vorgespielte" Erbrechen im Song, weil er dachte, es sei nur gespielt. thumb|Figgins krönt Kurt zur BallköniginIn Born This Way bekommt Karofsky die Chance sich bei den New Directions für sein Verhalten zu entschuldigen und Figgins erlaubt ihm und Santana die "Bully Wips" zu gründen, um die Schule sicherer zu machen. In Rivalen der Krone bittet Figgins Will darum, dass die New Directions auf dem Ball singen sollen. Zuerst lehnt Will ab, doch Figgins überzeugt ihn schließlich. 'Staffel Drei' In Das Purple-Piano Project ist er anwesend, als Sue und Will erneut eine Auseinandersetzung haben. thumb|left|Figgins bekommt von Al Motta den ScheckIn Einhornpower hat er einen kurzen Auftritt. Sugar, ihr Vater Al Motta und Shelby sind in einem Büro. Sugars Vater will, dass Shelby zusammen mit Sugar einen zweiten Glee Club eröffnet und ist bereit, dafür sehr gut zu bezahlen, da er davon überzeugt ist, dass seine Tochter talentiert ist. Figgins gibt sich sofort einverstanden. In Das Maria-Duell sitzt er zusammen mit Mike und dessen Vater im Büro und reden über Mikes Zukunft. Dabei wird auch Tina erwähnt und man sieht, dass er immer noch daran glaubt, dass Tina ein Vampir ist. Des Weiteren versteht er die Sorge von Mr. Chang nicht, weil Mike einer ihrer besten Schüler und Football Spieler ist. Nach einer Folge von Sue's Corner in Irisch was los, in der sie das Budget für die Produktion des Schulmusicals West Side Story bekannt gibt, muss Figgins mit vielen wütenden Eltern klarkommen. Figgins streicht daraufhin das Musical und sagt Will, dass es nur dann stattfinden kann, wenn er es selbst finanziert. thumb|Figgins ruft Kurt in sein BüroIn I kissed a girl and I liked it wird bekannt, dass bei der Wahl zum Schulsprecher betrogen wurde, da mehr Stimmen für Kurt abgegeben wurden, als es Schüler gibt. Figgins hat natürlich sofort Kurt selbst im Verdacht, doch Rachel gibt später zu, dass sie es war. Er suspendiert sie eine Woche vom Unterricht, vermerkt den Betrugsversuch in ihrer Akte und verbietet ihr, bei den Sectionals mitzusingen. thumb|left|Figgins sagt Will, dass man sich über ihn beschwert hatIn Spanisches Blut beschwert sich Santana bei Figgins über Wills Unterricht. Er erzählt Will, dass eine Festanstellung frei geworden sei, die er aber nur bekommen könne, wenn er ein besserer Spanischlehrer wird. Figgins rät ihm, Spanisch zu lernen. Später beschwert sich Becky bei ihm, dass Sue ihren Fokus auf die Cheerios verloren habe. Danach zeigt Roz Washington mit den Cheerios einige neue Schritte. Am Ende der Episode gibt Figgins Emma Pillsbury die Festanstellung wegen ihrer beliebten Broschüren. In Gorilla mit Herz sieht er, wie sich Brittany und Santana im Flur küssen. Er nimmt sie mit in sein Büro und sagt, dass sich jemand über ihr öffentliches Küssen beschwert habe. Santana meint, dass sich heterosexuelle Paare ständig in der Öffentlichkeit küssen. Figgins sagt, dass er niemanden verletzen wolle, woraufhin Santana wütend das Büro verlässt. Figgins ernennt in Im Schatten des Bruders Roz Washington zum Co-Coach der Cheerios, was Sue gar nicht gefällt. Sie und Figgins machen später einen Deal: Wenn die New Directions die Nationals gewinnen, wird Figgins sie wieder zum alleinigen Coach der Cheerios machen. thumb|Figgins verkündet Ballkönig und -königinIn Auf einen Ball vor unserer Zeit sagt er zu Brittany, dass sie als Schulsprecher etwas bewirken müsse, da er sonst ihr Amt beenden werde. Er meint, dass sie beispielsweise den Abschlussball planen könne. Später tanzt er während der Performance von What Makes You Beautiful. Am Ende des Balls verkündet er, dass keine Schlangen mehr in den Toiletten seine, bevor er Finn und Rachel zu Ballkönig und -königin kürt. Nachdem die New Directions in And the winner is... die Nationals gewonnen haben, holt er Finn und Rachel in sein Büro. Er sagt, dass er will, dass die New Directions bei der Schulversammlung singen. Auf der Versammlung in der Aula übergibt er das Mikro an Rachel und Finn, die verkünden, dass Will Schuester Lehrer des Jahres ist. In Zukunft voraus meint Roz Washington zu Sue Sylvester, dass sie gegen Figgins kämpfen sollten, da sie denkt, dass er ein schlechter Direktor ist. Bei der Zeugnisvergabe ruft Figgins die Absolventen auf und Emma überreicht ihnen die Zeugnisse. 'Staffel Vier' thumb|left|Figgins kündigt die Veranstaltung anIn Britney 2.0 verkündet Will, dass Figgins die New Directios gebeten hat, bei der Schulversammlung aufzutreten. Er beginnt die Veranstaltung, indem er das bereits leise Publikum bittet, ruhig zu sein. Danach sagt er, dass das Gerücht nicht wahr sei, nach dem er es möge, wie eine Kuh gemolken zu werden, da seine Brüste mit köstlicher Milch gefüllt seien. Dann kündigt er die New Directions an, die Gimme More performen. Nach der Performance sieht er zu Will, der seinen Kopf enttäuscht auf seine Hände stützt. In Die Rolle, die dir zugedacht holt Sue Will und Finn in Figgins Büro, da sie nicht will, dass Unique im Schulmusical Rizzo spielt. Figgins versteht sieh nicht und denkt, dass Unique ein Mädchen ist. Er ist schockiert, als er von Will erfährt, dass Unique eigentlich ein Junge ist. thumb|Figgins konfrontiert WadeIn Glease holt Sue wieder Finn in Figgins Büro. Diesmal beschwert sie sich darüber, dass Finn den Glee Club übernimmt, da er gerade erst seinen Abschluss gemacht hat und nicht die nötige Ausbildung hat. Figgins verteidigt Finn und hebt den Punkt hervor, dass Finn es umsonst macht. Später sind Uniques Eltern Rob und Betty Adams in Figgins Büro und Figgins gratuliert ihnen dafür, dass Unique die Rolle der Rizzo bekommen hat. Sue kommt hinzu und meint, dass Unique im Flur angegriffen wurde und es sicherer sei, wenn sie die Rolle nicht spielt. In Schwanengesang ist er dabei, als Sue, Will und Finn über das Schicksal des Glee Club entscheiden und Finn schließlich Sue den Schlüssel für den Chorraum übergibt. In Kalender Boys ruft er Sam und Brittany in sein Büro und verkündet ihnen, dass sie die höchste und die niedrigste Punktzahl im Studierfähigkeitstest erhalten haben. Sam ist schockiert, als er herausfindet, dass er die niedrigste Punktzahl hat. Figgins sagt, er sei sicher, dass Brittany betrogen hat. Als Brittany meint, dass sie der klügste Mensch Amerikas sei, greift sich Figgins fassungslos an den Kopf. In Letzte Chancen mit Schuss ist Figgins vor der Schule, als Tina zu ihm kommt und ihn bittet, sie zu den anderen nach drinnen zu lassen. Er lässt sie aber nicht gehen. Später spricht Sue mit ihm über das, was sie getan hat und erzählt ihm, warum sie eine Waffe dabei hatte. Er sagt, dass ihm die Hände gebunden seien und er es der Polizei erzählen müsse. thumb|left|StromausfallIn Licht aus gibt Figgins über Lautsprecher bekannt, dass der Strom ausgefallen ist, dass es aber kein Notfall ist und der Unterricht weitergehen kann. Später muss Becky zu ihm, da sie jedes Mal, wenn Coach Roz etwas tun wollte, Furzgeräusche gemacht hat. Sie sagt, dass sie eigentlich nur mit Figgins reden wollte. Das Gespräch wird jedoch nicht gezeigt. Am Ende der Episode verkündet er, dass der Stromausfall behoben ist. 'Staffel Fünf' Figgins ist in Liebe, Liebe, Liebe nicht mehr Rektor, da Sue belastendes Material in seinem Büro versteckte. Somit ist er nun Hausmeister. Sue, die neue Rektorin ärgert ihn, indem sie einen Eimer altes Fleisch auf den Boden kippt, das er aufwischen muss. In Tina in the Sky with Diamonds ist er kurz im Publikum zu sehen, als Sue Ballkönig und -königin verkündet und nochmals, als Tina geslushiet wird. In Der Quarterback steht er traurig vor Finns Gedenkstätte im Flur. Er sieht zu, wie sich Bree und Santana streiten, weil Bree die Kerzen ausgeblasen hat. Santana fragt, warum Figgins nichts dagegen unternimmt, woraufhin er erklärt, dass er nicht mehr Direktor ist. thumb|Figgins geht Sue anIn Puppenspieler putzt er den Boden, als Sue auftaucht. Sie sagt ihm, dass er es so gut machen solle, wie es geht, worauf er antwortet, dass er es bereits so gut wie möglich gemacht hat. Sue vergleicht die Situation mit der, als er noch Direktor war: Er tat sein bestes, doch es war nicht genug. Figgins taucht auch in Sues Flashback auf. Später weckt er Jake auf, als er wegen des im Chorraum ausströmenden Gases halluziniert. Er ist außerdem verantwortlich fürs Nachsitzen, das er den "Beck-fast Club" nennt, weil Becky so oft nachsitzen muss. Später ist er anwesend, als der Schulrat an die Schule kommt. Figgins erzählt ihnen, dass es im Chorraum ein Gasleck gebe und versucht dafür Sue die Schuld zu geben, doch sie unterbricht ihn sagt, dass sie das Problem kürzlich gelöst habe. Sie fügt hinzu, dass es als Hausmeister eigentlich seine Aufgabe sei, das Leck zu reparieren und durchkreuzt so seinen Plan. In Falsche Freunde ist Figgins in der Jury, die entscheiden soll, ob Tina oder Artie die diesjährige Abschlussrede halten sollen und wird sehr emotional, als die beiden wollen, dass die Juroren den jeweils anderen wählen. Figgins kommt in Opening Night zwar nicht vor, aber es wird bekannt, dass er Rachel für ihre Premiere von "Funny Girl" Blumen geschickt hat. 'Staffel Sechs' In Verlierer wie Ich arbeitet Figgins aufgrunddessen, dass Sue ihm den Lohn gekürzt hat, als Teilzeitkellner im Lima Beans und erkennt Rachel unter ihrer Verkleidung wieder. Er meint er, dass Rachel nach ihrer Demütigung ein weitaus schlechteres Leben hat als er. thumb|left|Figgins in der AulaIn Ort der Qualen, Teil 1 wird bekannt, dass er eine Schwester namens Abigail Figgins Gunderson, die die Rektorin der Carmel High School. Figgins selbst ist in der Aula zu sehen und kratzt unter der Aufsicht von Kurt Kaugummis von den Stühlen, als sie Blaine von unterbrochen werden, der nach Rachel und Sam für eine weitere Klavierstunde sucht. Figgins erklärt, dass er die beiden im Schulhof gesehen hat und glaubt an eine weitere Glee Club-Romanze, bevor er geht. thumb|Figgins versichert Sue, dass sie sich wegen des Glee Clubs keine Sorgen machen mussIn 2009 gibt er Sue einen Scheck, da die Cheerios momentan die Nummer eins Priorität sind. Sie dankt ihm und meint, dass sie ohne ihn keine fünf aufeinanderfolgende Meisterschaften hätte gewinnen können. Als sie geht, meint sie, dass sie es eigentlich gekonnt hätte und will wissen, was mit dem Glee Club passiert. Figgins erzählt, dass es nichts ist, doch Sue erwidert, dass die Starperformer der Schule ihre Cheerios sind. Ethumb|left|Figgins gibt Emma die DVDr versichert ihr, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen braucht und es nicht lange andauern wird, da nicht viele Leute an Showchor interessiert sind, weil es andere Dinge gibt. Sue ist nicht überzeugt und hat ein schlechtes Gefühl wegen des Glee Clubs. Später informiert er Emma darüber, dass er Will keine Förderung für einen Club, um den sich niemand kümmert, geben kann. Sie behauptet, dass sie Will verlieren werden und die McKinley eine Schule mit Küthumb|I Livednsten werden wird und er stimmt zu, meinend, dass es schlecht ist. Er gibt ihr eine DVD, nach der er überall an der Schule gesucht hat und auf der Wills Performance und Sieg bei den Nationals enthalten ist. In Träume werden wahr ist Figgins mit Will, Emma, Burt, Carole, Sheldon und Terri bei Sues Rede in der Aula dabei. Danach singt und tanzt er mit dem Rest vom Glee-Cast zu I Lived. Persönlichkeit Zum größten Teil ist er ein angemessener Administrator, dessen Hauptanliegen die Laufruhe seiner Schule und das Beste für die Schüler ist. Er sagt auch, dass er eine sichere und stabile Lernumgebung für alle in der Schule will. Natürlich, wenn er Geld sparen kann, ist er eher geneigt, das zu tun. Figgins tut sein Bestes, alle glücklich zu machen, was sich durch die vielen Kompromisse zeigt, und er den Menschen eine zweite Chance gibt, anstatt diese sofort zu bestrafen. Insgesamt kümmert sich Rektor Figgins um seine Schule, die Mitarbeiter und seine Schüler und verfolgt seine Arbeit mit Leidenschaft - aber seine Schwachstelle ist, dass er leicht von Sue erpressbar ist, sogar von Tina Cohen-Chang. Beziehungen 'Mrs. Figgins' Mrs. Figgins ist die Ehefrau von Rektor Figgins, sie ist bis jetzt jedoch noch nicht in der Serie vorgekommen. Jedoch wird sie manchmal von ihm erwähnt. 'Sue Sylvester' thumb|leftEs handelt sich hierbei um keine wirkliche Beziehung. Als Sue von Figgins suspendiert wurde, lud diese ihn zum Abendessen ein um sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen, doch sie tat ihm ein Schlafmittel in seinen Drink und ließ es so aussehen, als hätten die beiden miteinander geschlafen. Sie machte außerdem ein Beweisfoto. Als die New Directions die Regionals verlieren und aufgelöst werden müssen, geht Sue zu ihm und verlangt, dass diese noch ein Jahr bekommen sollen, sonst erzählt sie seiner Frau das sie was miteinander hatten. Die Erpressung wirkt und die New Directions bekamen noch ein Jahr. Trivia *Er war 27 Jahre lang Rektor (1986-2013), bis er aufgrund der Ereignisse zwischen Vom Finden der Liebe und Liebe, Liebe, Liebe gekündigt wurde. *Er wurde zweimal von Sue erpresst. *Er denkt, dass Vampire echt seien und glaubt noch immer, dass Tina einer von ihnen ist. (Viel Theater!) *Einst modelte er für ein Mumbai Air Video um zu demonstrieren, wie man Anti-Gerinnungsstrümpfe anzieht. (Kinder der Lüge) *Er nennt Ke$ha "Ke-Dollar-Zeichen-Ha". *Seine E-Mail Adresse ist "GettinFiggywithit@aol.com" und sein Passwort "1234". (Totenfeier) *Er trägt Drakkar Noir Parfum. (Dicht ist Pflicht) *In seinen frühen 20ern, mochte er es, sich als Elvis Presley anzuziehen. *Seine Bürotür öffnet sich nach innen und nach außen. *Er ist kein guter Schauspieler, wie man in Welcome to McKinley sehen kann. *Seine Lieblingsband ist "Air Supply", gefolgt von den New Directions. (Rivalen der Krone) *Er sieht lieber, wie sich Brittany und Santana in den Fluren küssen, als Finchel. (Gorilla mit Herz) *Er ist Christ. *Figgins hat eine Cameoauftritt im Musikvideo für Here I Go Again und We Found Love aus der zweiten Staffel von The Glee Project. *Ihm wird nachgesagt, dass er wie Curry riecht. (Auf dem Weg) *Seine Sekretärin heißt Donna. *Er ist oft zu sehen, wie er Regeln ändert oder sie nicht oft durchzieht. Zuerst sind die einzigen Songs, die der Glee Club singen darf, welche über Jesus und Ballons, doch dann wird ihnen verboten, religiöse Songs zu singen. Außerdem sagt er, dass die Schule eine Anit-Mobbing-Politk hat, jedoch gibt es eine Menge Mobbing an der McKinley. *Bis Die Rolle, die dir zugedacht, dachte er, Unique wäre eine Cisgender Frau. *Beinah jeder seiner Szenen findet in seinem Büro statt. *Es wird gezeigt, dass er 1986 Rektor wurde und geblieben ist, bis er gefeuert wurde. (Puppenspieler) *Iqbal sagte, dass Figgins vermutlich aus Indien und wie er zu seinem Namen kam, noch immer ein Mysterium ist. Quelle *Iqbal meinte auch, er würde "Principal" als Figgins' Vornamen wählen. Quelle **Zufälligerweise wird in Ort der Qualen, Teil 1 bekannt, dass Figgins´ Vorname tatsächlich "Principal" ist. *Seine Schwester ist ebenfalls Rektorin, allerdings an der Carmel High School. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S1 Kategorie:Charaktere S2 Kategorie:Charaktere S3 Kategorie:Charaktere S4 Kategorie:Charaktere S5 Kategorie:Charaktere S6 Kategorie:Lehrer